1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor element, in particular, to a semiconductor package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An objective of chip package is to protect an exposed chip, lower a density of a chip contact, and provide excellent heat dissipation to the chip. A common packaging method is that the chip is installed on a package carrier plate through a wire bonding or flip chip bonding manner, so that the contacts of the chip may be electrically connected to the package carrier plate. Therefore, distribution of the contacts of the chip may be reconfigured through the package carrier plate, so as to satisfy the distribution of the contacts of external elements of a next layer.
However, recently, when the package carrier plate adopting the flip chip bonding is directly converted to the package carrier plate adopting the wire bonding, a position of a bonding pad is near a side surface of the chip. That is to say, if the chip is a light emitting diode (LED) chip, the position of the bonding pad is near a light emitting surface of the chip. In this manner, when the bonding wire is disposed on the bonding pad, the bonding wire may absorb the light emitted by the LED, so as to lower a light emitting efficiency of an entire package structure.